


开光记

by seemenot



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemenot/pseuds/seemenot





	开光记

家里有个成功商人的好处在于，靳东从很小就知道钱能买来各种各样的好处，也从来没有真的缺过钱，故而花钱花得非常大方，尤其是给王凯花钱的时候，搁在古代妥妥是个昏君的好料子，对此靳东非常的……怎么说呢，不以为耻反以为荣。他对钱天生有种少爷式的潇洒劲儿，横竖生不带来死不带去，能博师弟一笑，花了就花了呗。但问题是师弟现在一部戏也挣不少钱，缺什么自己就刷卡买了，靳东想给他买点什么格外费脑子。他的要求其实不算高，顶好是天天能看见的能用上的东西，让王凯每天至少睹物思一回人——而且还不能太便宜。

然而老天必定不会辜负那些真心实意上赶着想花钱的人，过了几天，剧组去电视台录节目，出来的时候靳东就很自然地上了王凯的保姆车，公司给配的，车身有些不明显的划痕，看着挺旧了，再赶上大夏天，车里跟烤箱差不多。他把空调开到最大，发现出的竟然是热风，王凯递给他一个片场常用的小风扇，笑道：“这车空调有毛病，夏天出热风冬天出凉风，修了好几回了也没用，还是开窗吧，开窗比开空调凉快。”

靳东当时没说什么，第二天一早直接去了奔驰4s店。他一直偏爱德系车，觉得安全系数高，保姆车里可供选择的奔驰车型也不多，很快就在产品目录里选中一款进口的Metris，销售面露难色：“先生，这款我们没有现货，得等一段时间。”

“不急，你们提供原厂改装服务吧，”靳东指着目录上的图片说，“中间那排座位转一下，背朝车头，再加装一套好点儿的音响，柏林之声有吗？Bose也行。”

销售拿着本唰唰猛记，仿佛看到厚厚一摞子人民币朝自己飞来，狗腿得非常到位：“好的先生，Bose就可以了是吗？”

“对，现在车里配的电视是多大的？”

“第二排座椅背后装有两台13.4寸的显示屏，但是您要转向一百八十度的话……”

“能再大点吗？”

为了提成，销售也豁出去了，牙一咬：“能！”

靳东满意地掏出钱包：“最快什么时候能提车？”

“您看您这辆车要改装，还要通关，最少也得三个月……”

靳东笑了：“这样吧，早到一个星期，我多给你一万。”

有钱能使磨推鬼，总而言之，两个月之后靳东就喜提新车。拿到车钥匙的那天王凯不在北京，靳东没用司机，自己把车从4s店开出来，在凉飕飕的空调里放了一路的九十年代怀旧金曲，觉得这钱花得非常值。

过了几天，王凯从外地回来，靳东开车去机场接他。其实这个举动挺冒险的，他们现在出门帽子口罩墨镜都得披挂齐全，就这样也难保不被粉丝把手机怼到脸上拍照，但靳东像天下所有昏头昏脑的男人一样，迫不及待地想让王凯看见这辆车。他在机场停车楼B1层找了个不引人注意的角落，王凯带着助理找了半天才找着，一上车先哇一声：“哥你又换车啦？”

靳东笑而不语，先把车钥匙抛给王凯的助理，又放下驾驶室和后排之间的隔断，笑道：“不是我换车，是你要换车了。怎么样，喜不喜欢？”

一辆车现在对他们来说不是什么了不起的礼物，但连自己都没想到、没在意的事儿有人替你想到了，这本身就令人感到被珍惜的幸福。王凯眼睛里的惊喜闪闪发亮，也并不假模假样地推辞，指着前面的隔断小声问靳东：“那什么，这车隔音怎么样？”

靳东抿着嘴唇笑：“隔音特别好，”车子此时恰好开出地库，两个人都感觉到车轮压过减速带的起伏，但窗外的夕阳一点都没漏进来，靳东脸上的笑意更盛，“私密性也特别好，保证外面的人看不到我们。”

于是王凯就大大方方地凑过来吻他，而且主动得不得了，舌尖上来就舔进靳东嘴里去，带着点清新的酸甜，像才破开的橙子瓣，汁多水甜。靳东忍不住含着他一吮再吮，唇齿交缠间搅出黏腻的水声，直吻到王凯呼吸急促地推开他：“哥，真不能再亲了……”

“飞机上喝橙汁了？”靳东意犹未尽舔了下嘴唇，搂着王凯肩膀带进自己怀里，眼神往他下身一瞄，“没事，不就是亲硬了嘛，这怕什么的，大不了找个背静地儿车震呗，再说新车本来也该开个光。”

王凯成功被他师哥带得想歪了，脑海里欻欻蹦出一些少儿不宜，不对，PG13，也不对，至少应该是R18的画面来，喉结也跟着轻微地动了动，像要把那些画面都吞回肚子里似的。靳东大笑：“诶诶，你还真想车震啊？”王凯本来没觉得有什么，都是成年人，谁搞对象还能没有性生活咋的，车震那也是种很正常的情趣对不对，结果让靳东这么一说……他突然有点臊得慌，只能垂着眼睛不去看靳东，视线就正好落在两腿之间鼓得很明显的地方，更臊了——他应该还没贪到一看见师哥就有反应的程度吧？  
但他的那话儿明显不是这么说的。夏天里裤子太薄了，靳东的手覆在上面揉两下，手心的温度和重量让阳具很快半硬着紧贴小腹，他一面亲着王凯鬓角耳垂，一面隔了裤子一遍遍从头到尾又从尾到头的捋，耐心极了。王凯闭上眼睛窝在座椅靠背里，被这份耐心折磨得快要射在裤子里头，喘得也越来越急促，最后终于伸手拉开裤链，握着自己那根东西不管不顾地来回套弄，没撸几下阳具就开始淌水。靳东弯腰在那个湿答答的开口上轻快地吸啜了一记，王凯发出几声不自知的呜咽，紧接着又被吻掉了。  
“先忍忍，”靳东在亲吻的间隙里低声说，“车里什么东西都没有。待会儿我去买。”  
可王凯已经忍不了了，他硬得难受，阳物又红又胀，衬得握住它的那只手格外白皙修长，哪怕就是打个飞机也色气得不行，有种下流和无辜交错在一处的诱惑。靳东半强迫地扳开他的腿，试了几种姿势又都觉得不太对，最后干脆单膝跪在王凯腿间，埋头下去含着龟头吸吮舔吻。  
实话实说，他们俩都还不太适应这辆车和这个姿势。王凯还好些，尤其是靳东，口活儿的经验只有那么一两次，王凯还每次都飞快地喊了停，根本不得要领，跟嘬冰棍儿基本是同一套技术动作，但被唇舌包裹着的王凯仍然觉得爽透了，本能地挺腰往他嘴里抽送了几回，龟头擦过上颚的时候激起一阵难耐的颤栗，再想退出来的时候就来不及了。他射得很不少，一小半精液顺着靳东的下巴淋淋漓漓地滴下去，剩下的他含在嘴里吞也不是吐也不是，等找到纸巾已经满嘴都是那个味儿了，漱口也漱不下去。  
靳东坐回原位把脸上擦干净，磨着牙捏住王凯下巴：“没看出来啊，玩儿的还挺有效率，口爆颜射一次到位，说，打算怎么办吧。”  
王凯借着这个捏下巴的姿势在他虎口上吻一下，嘴唇湿热，乖巧里带几分诱人：“当然是哥想怎么办我就怎么办我。”  
“择日不如撞日，咱们找个地方车震。”靳东下巴抬起来点，指指前边的驾驶室，“先把你助理送回去，车震没有带司机的。”  
王凯盒盒盒盒地笑：“震个屁震，你刚才说的，车里什么都没有。”  
“那就得辛苦你去买了，”靳东拉过他的手摁在自己腿间，那处已经支出个帐篷来，“你是舒服了，摸摸，我这样能下车吗。”  
他们在地铁站附近让助理下了车，王凯又往前开了一段，挑了家门前冷落的药店，严严实实地捂住自己的脸才进去用现金买了润滑和套，买完了回来靳东就指挥他往奥林东路开。等车开到奥林东路，西边天上的火烧云和晚霞正是最美的时候，王凯找了个有树挡着的地方把车停好了，有点忐忑又有点期待地拉开后车厢的门。  
靳东的衬衫纽扣已经解开了三个，看起来像个最英俊的浪子，连不说话含笑朝他勾手指的做派也像。王凯乖乖过去，伸手去解第四颗纽扣，指尖灵活地一揿一扭，泛着珠光的贝母扣子就从扣眼里脱出来，靳东则把他的白色T恤推到胸口，又带点粗暴地扯开腰带伸手进去直奔主题：“啧，你身上那点肉真是全长屁股上了……”  
富有弹性的臀肉从指缝里溢出来，王凯配合着把裤子脱掉，又跨坐在靳东大腿上吻他英挺的眉眼饱满的嘴唇，射过一回的性器和靳东粗长火热的家伙蹭来蹭去，彼此的耻毛搔刮出别样的痒。亲着亲着王凯咬了一口靳东的舌头，没使劲，就为腾出嘴来欠儿：“可不是么，我特别羡慕哥，长肉都长得这么均匀。”  
“反了你了，嗯？”靳东摸到座位边上的开关，整个后排放平了就是张尺寸缩了水的双人床，他搂着王凯倒下去，“三天不打上房揭瓦，你这纯属欠收拾。”  
王凯笑盈盈地把润滑塞到他手里，看样子还挺乐意被收拾的，靳东也就从善如流，草草扩张到能容下三根手指就往里送。在床上王凯很少喊痛或者说不，但身体的反应不会骗人，可能是扩张不够，也可能是第一次车震所以紧张，穴口即使能吃进三根手指，最开始也还是紧得像要把靳东夹断，直到他熟门熟路地找到肠壁上的那个点，龟头连磨带顶地反复刺激，王凯终于控制不住呻吟出声，夹在两人小腹中间的阳具也再次硬起来，整个人从眼神到后穴都是湿的软的热的，靳东觉得自己快化在他里头了，可是完全舍不得出来，甚至舍不得稍微放慢节奏，频率很快的小幅度抽送带出绵延不绝的淫靡水声，在密封的车厢里听得格外分明，王凯整个后背贴着座椅，还能清晰地感受到车身的每次摇晃震动。他想车震这个词儿果然是有道理的，想到一半靳东已经喘息着压下来亲吻：“我要你以后，以后每次坐在这个座位上，都会想起今天。”他发力捣进深处，茎身蛮横地拓开肠道深处的黏膜，龟头下方的肉棱重重地刮擦过前列腺，王凯被摧枯拉朽的快感彻底吞没，刚才靳东说的话他似乎听见了又似乎没听见，茫然着点头又摇头，穴肉却痉挛着缠裹得更紧。  
靳东也爽得头皮发麻，荤话说得就更直白了：“我要你每次坐在车里都想着我，想着我是怎么操你的，”他退出来一点，又重新顶进最深处，搅弄着穴肉，“我要你想我想得除了鸡巴硬，浑身哪哪儿都软，听明白没有？”  
王凯奋力搂住他脖子，等于整个人一点缝隙都不留地贴在靳东身上，眼神恢复了些许清明：“哥……我每天都想你，真的……”  
就算知道男人床上的话得打个折扣听，靳东也心里一软。他知道自己坚持不住太久了，就伸手到两人小腹中间想给王凯打出来，没料到不知什么时候王凯已经又射了一回。他在王凯眼前晃晃沾了精液的手指，“就这么喜欢车震？”  
王凯鼻音很浓地嗯了一声，大腿绷紧了夹住靳东的腰。  
保姆车那天在奥林东路停到快半夜才走，第二天一早就送去彻底洗车了。  
后来很多年，靳东都觉得这钱花得太他妈值了。


End file.
